


Surprise surprise

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wand snapped, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: After leaving the wizarding world behind for a few years, Hermione takes a vacation finding a fling which becomes so much more.





	Surprise surprise

 

                                                                                                                                                          

A/N: THIS IS A CROSSOVER! I have no idea how this story come about but i kinda love it. No magic just sweetness…...I was on a Law & Order: SVU kick and this mutated plunny formed…… So here it is! I hope you like it. :)

* * *

Hermione stood outside, looking at the morning sun coming over the Swiss alps. She smiled, taking the first drink of her tea, spending New Year’s in the Alps, alone, away from the craziness of New York. Hermione had left the wizarding world behind, for the most part, when The Wizengamot passed a marriage law, which Hermione refused to accept. Her wand was snapped. She moved to New York away from the madness and started in law school. As Hermione was about to graduate, Harry informed her the law had been dropped and she could return home. Her home was now in New York. Even though she had left the wizarding world behind, she still loved her wizarding family.

She normally spent New Year’s with the Weasleys and Harry, but she really needed some peace this year. It was peaceful, until someone bumped into her, knocking the tea from her hands as it slammed into the deck, splashing her in the face. Hermione gasped slightly, feeling the hot liquid hit her eyes.

“Oh god,” A deep voice spoke from her side. She felt large hands rest on her shoulders making sure she wouldn’t fall. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, a little just got in my eye, but,” Hermione replied, blinking her eyes rapidly. “It was more surprising than anything.”

Hermione looked up meeting light green eyes looking down at her. Her breathing paused slightly; he was good looking. Short dark brown hair, parted to the side and clean shaved. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay. Let me buy you another- What were you drinking?” He asked, releasing her arms.

“Just tea with honey.” Hermione smiled, seeing the man bending down to pick up the empty cup. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Yeah, I do.” He glanced around at the amount of tea on the ground. “Looks like you didn’t get any of your tea.”

Hermione chuckled, “I got at least a sip out of it. I’m Hermione.”

“Rafael.” He introduced himself, shaking Hermione’s hand. “Come on we can get something to drink.”

Hermione nodded following him into the resort, over to the breakfast area. Rafael ordered her a honey with tea and himself a coffee, and they waited for the order to be filled.

“So, where are you from?” Rafael asked, leaning against the counter meeting her eyes.

“Originally?” Hermione shrugged, “England. I moved to Manhattan, New York about five years ago.”

 

“Manhattan?” Rafael chuckled, “Small world. Manhattan too.”

“Really?” Hermione asked, shocked finding someone else here, from home. “I have to agree with it being a small world.”

“What do you do for a living?” Rafael asked, taking the drinks, He ordered, passing Hermione hers.

“Private defense attorney,” Hermione answered. “You?”

“Prosecutor,” Rafael answered looking at her in amazement. “How do we not know each other?”

“I guess we haven’t had the pleasure of seeing one another in a courtroom yet,” Hermione smirked up at him. Hermione couldn’t help but flirt a little with the man.

“Who knows, we may.” He spoke as they walked over to the fireplace in the lodge. “What brings you out here for New Year’s?”

“Needed a little peace and didn’t really feel like going home to more craziness,” Hermione admitted.

“Same,” Rafael replied. “Work is crazy enough- add family..”

“Madness grows.” Hermione laughed.

“Well, Thank you, Rafael. I don’t want to take up any more of your time on vacation and thank you for the Tea.”

“You’re welcome,” Rafael replied standing from the sofa. “How much longer will you be here?”  
Hermione blushed slightly, “Few more days, then it’s back to reality.”

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” Rafael questioned.

“Possibly.” Hermione turned, walking away from the man behind her. Stopping at the doors leading outside, she chanced a glance behind her. She saw those green eyes watching her.

The following afternoon Hermione came back up the steps of the Lodge. Knocking the snow off her boots, she quickly stepped inside. For some reason, she couldn’t keep the man from the day before off of her mind. She had seen him earlier that morning as she left the lodging to go skiing. He waved to her as she passed by. Moving quickly to the large fireplace, she rubbed her arms as her teeth chattered loudly. Rubbing her hands, she held them up to the fire as a cup was held in front of her. She noticed hot chocolate in front of her. Glancing to the side Rafael was standing next to her.

“I could hear your teeth chattering from over there,” Rafael commented.

Hermione raised an eyebrow accepting the hot chocolate from the man beside her. “Thank you. Sorry if my teeth chattering bothered you.” She replied playfully.

“Objection.” Rafael smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“Withdrawn.” Hermione chuckled before asking. “You didn’t go out today?”

He shook his head, “Decided to take a relaxing day in.”

“I think that will be my day tomorrow,” Hermione commented, as her teeth stopped chattering as hard. Looking out the windows they saw the snow coming down harder. “I love snow.”

“Most people I know hate it,” Rafael commented watching it fall.

“I’m a rare one.” Hermione shrugged, glancing out the windows seeing the snow coming down harder. “It’s beautiful, how quiet everything can become while it is snowing, and peaceful.”

“I guess I never thought of it that way,” Rafael commented, following her gaze.

“Anything can be beautiful depending on the view with which you look at something,” Hermione commented. Checking her watch she sighed, standing from the sofa. “Looks like I’ll be going to the lodge restaurant tonight.”

“Feel like having dinner with me then?” Rafael asked. Most men that had ever asked Hermione out to dinner had stumbled over their words and honestly made a fool of themselves, but Rafael- He asked her with no hesitation, and complete confidence. It was something she had not seen in many men.

“I don’t know. I have such a busy schedule tonight.” Hermione chuckled, finishing off her hot chocolate. “I’d love too.”

Rafael held out an arm for her to take, which she accepted, walking through the lobby. “So, which cases do you normally work?”

“I do a lot of work with SVU.” He answered. “Special victims unit.”

“Wow, that has to be rough.” Hermione replied, meeting his eyes. “taking on those cases.”

“There are some that just stick with you,” Rafael replied getting a look in his eyes.

“Enough about work,” Hermione said, changing the topic quickly. She knew what he meant she had a few too, that had stuck with her. “What’s the last book you read?”  
Rafael brow furrowed slightly, “Actual books or law books?”

“I meant an actual book.” Hermione chuckled. “A lawyer is always reading law books.”

“Macbeth,” Rafael answered.

“I liked Macbeth,” Hermione commented.

“What about you?” Rafael asked.

“Midsummers night dream,” Hermione replied, answering with the last muggle book she had read.

“Good evening, How many for tonight?” The hostess asked as they approached the front desk of the restaurant.

“Just two,” Rafael answered.

The hostess escorted them to a small table near the center of the room. They ordered drinks before placing their orders. The waitress came back by placing Hermione’s wine and his scotch in front of him. The conversation flowed as easily between them as did the alcohol. The dinner finished with Rafael paying for the bill even as Hermione protested that she should pay her half. Rafael refused to let her pay, which Hermione countered by leaving a very generous tip.

“It’s after midnight.” Hermione let out a breath looking at down at her watch.

“Let me walk you to your room.” Rafael offered, as they made their way to the elevator, she pressed the button waiting for the lift to come down. Moments later the doors slid open allowing the pair into the elevator.

“Which floor?” Barba asked.

“Top floor,” Hermione replied, as he pressed the number the doors slide closed. They both leaned against the back wall, the elevator ride was quiet compared to the restaurant. They could feel the tension building between them. The elevator doors opened letting them out on their floor. 

They both laughed out loud seeing their rooms were next to one another.

“I guess I should let you go now.” Rafael told her.

“Possibly,” Hermione replied. “You have a horribly long walk back to your room.”

“I don’t know how I’ll make it.” He smirked.

“Goodnight, Rafael.” Hermione smiled, removing her key card from her back pocket. Ready to slide her card she felt his hand come down on her wrist. She looked up meeting his gaze, he gently tugged her closer to him putting her body flush with his. Nothing was said between them only, hearing their breathing increase. It couldn’t be said of who kissed who first, but he had her pressed against the door of her room.  
Feeling his hands run down her side, his kisses moved down her chin to her neck. She moaned in pleasure, feeling a wetness pool between her legs.

“We should go in the room,” Hermione said breathlessly, trying to focus but he was making it difficult to concentrate. She felt him take her card sliding it through the scanner turning the knob. He paused for a moment looking her in the eyes.

“Do you want me to come in?” He asked, heavily, lust filling his eyes.

“Well, it might be a little awkward in the hallway.” Hermione gently tugged him inside but pulling on his coat, before pushing it off his shoulders as the door shut behind them. Pulling her against him again, he kissed her letting his hands slide over her backside. She pulled his sweater over his head tossing it away as he quickly removed hers as well. Hermione slides her fingers into the top of his slacks leading him to her room. Kicking her boots off she turned her attention back to the man before her, unbuckling his belt.

She could feel his member throbbing, as she slid her hand across him, tossing the belt on the floor. He groaned gripping her shoulders feeling what she was doing to him. Rafael stopped her, picking her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. Laying her back in the middle of the bed, he moved down her body, placing kiss along the way before he removed her leggings, his fingers moved over her core. He smirked, watching her back arch off the bed as a hiss came from her mouth.

“Can we skip the foreplay?” Hermione begged slightly.

“Whatever you want.” Rafael agreed, standing from the bed removing his pants and boxers. Tossing them away he crawled back on the bed between her legs. Kissing her on the mouth, he moved to her entrance thrusting in, pausing as he let her adjust to his size.

“Holy hell,” Hermione whispered, her nails clutched onto his back. “You feel so good.”

“It gets better, trust me.” He whispered thrusting into her again, he kissed her on her mouth. “and so wet.”

Hermione moaned letting her eyes roll back feeling him moving inside her. Crying out as she felt his fingers slid across her clit, God he fit her perfectly. She felt him slow for a moment trying to stay in control. She reached up pulling her down against her, flipping them over so she was now on top.

“I want to watch you come undone,” Hermione told him, as she spoke each word she rolled her hips, taking him deeper than before.

“Keep that up and you will.” Rafael groaned out his hands tightening on her hips.  
Increasing the speed, she could feel the mounting burn in her lower stomach, seeing his abs start to tighten she knew he was close as he started thrusting to meet her. Rafael rubbed her clit sending her over the edge, watching her finished brought on his climax, spilling deep inside of her. They held onto the other breathing heavy, she rolled off of him.  
He pulled her into his side, just lying there until sleep pulled them both under.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling something tickling her nose, shifting she rubbed her nose remembering the night before. Glancing up she saw Rafael still sleeping next to her until she stretched. Her movement stirred him, his eyes opened turning them to meet Hermione’s

“Morning.” He spoke sleep still thick in his voice.

“Morning.” She smiled sleepily. “So last night was- good.”

Rafael chuckled glancing at her opening an eye, “Just good?”

She bit her lip, “Much more than just good.”

“Come here.” He whispered pulling her up to his lips, before rolling on top of her.

“Looks like you came to me,” Hermione replied cheeky, kissing the man on top of her again. Feeling his hard member between her legs, she groaned feeling him sink into her once again as a phone rang loudly. “Please no.”

“Ignore it.” Rafael groaned, thrusting into her, sliding his fingers between their bodies.

“Oh god,” She panted. “I wish I could but I can’t ignore that phone. It’s work.”

He stopped, moving off of her, letting her get her phone from the bedside table. He understands the demands of the job. “Granger.”

Hermione listened to her direct boss on the phone informing her of a huge amount of cases that had just been brought to the firm and was demanding her back in New York as soon as possible. “Of course, sir. I'll be on the next flight.”

“Apparently I have to head home.” Hermione closed the phone tossing it on the bedside table, with a groan. “As soon as possible.”

“I have a feeling my phone will be ringing soon as well.” He replied.

Hermione grabbed the phone in the room calling the front desk asking for a flight to New York as soon as possible, the next flight leaving would leave that afternoon. “Guess I need a shower.”  
Moving to the bathroom leaving the door open she turned on the taps, glancing back she saw Rafael still in bed but his eyes were locked on her. A devious smile played on her lips, “Shower is pretty big in here.”

Stepping in the shower, she let the hot water hit her body. Moments later she felt arms wrap around her waist.

“We have a few hours before you have to go,” Rafael whispered into her ear before kissing down her neck.

“Then I suggest you make those hours count.” She replied.

Rafael spun her around pinning her against the wall, “They will.”

* * *

Hermione truly hated having to cut her vacation short and return home. Leaving Rafael was even harder, it was strange to her, feeling that for someone she had only known a few days. She still had the memories playing in her mind even on the phone with Harry Potter. He was terrible at picking a time to call her.

“Harry, right now is not the best time to try and catch up. I have the first hearing on this case in about twenty minutes.” Hermione explained walking into the courthouse making her way to the courtroom.  
“Well had you come home for New Year’s, I wouldn’t be calling you on the phone would I?” Harry replied playfully.

“Harry,” Hermione said.

“Sorry,” Harry laughed into the phone. “So, who are you going up against today?”

Hermione sighed, “A.D.A Barba, I believe. My boss told me he’s an asshole in court. I believe my boss doesn’t like him. I'm sorry I have to go. Tell everyone hello and give them my love.”

“Have fun.” Harry laughed hanging up the phone.

Hermione entered the courtroom, not seeing the A.D.A there yet she opened her case pulling the files out. Flipping through the ones she needed she saw a cup placed in front of her. She could smell the tea with honey. She frowned, looking up to the person who had placed it in front of her.

She meets the green eyes of Rafael.

“Rafael?” Hermione questioned.

“Asshole.” He corrected.

“Excuse me?” Hermione’s eyes widened sliding back in the chair.

“You called me an asshole coming in the door.” Rafael pointed to the door.

“Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba,” Hermione commented tapping her pen on the desk. “If we are being technical, I didn’t call you an arsehole. I simply repeated what I was told.”

“I guess you’ll find out first hand.” He smirked.

“I think I have already done that counselor,” Hermione smirked, drinking her tea.

She noticed the smirk he was fighting, she knew what was playing his mind because it was playing in hers. He leaned a little closer so no one could hear when he spoke quietly. “Bedroom and the courtroom are two different things.”

“Hope you’re just as bossy.” Hermione turned, not looking at him, but she noticed his gaze snap back to her. She kept her face blank, reading her paper work.

* * *

“Thanks, Ms. Granger.” The boy thanked her profusely. 

“You’re welcome but please stay out of trouble this time.”

“I will, girls are trouble.” The boy said wide-eyed.

Hermione chuckled softly at the boy's expression, “Anyone can be trouble, not just girls.”

“You make a good point.” The boy nodded walking over to his mother who took her son into his arms walking him out of the courthouse.

“You know,” Rafael spoke from behind her. “I don’t lose often.”

“Nice that you lost to me then?”

“I don’t like losing to anyone,” Barba replied.

Hermione turned around raising a brow at his words. “Well, Mr. Barba, I suggest next time you try harder.”

She sidestepped him making her way to the elevator, she could feel his gaze on her. She patiently waited for the elevator as she saw Rafael at her side. “Oh, I will. I know you have the Jackson case. Guess who’s prosecuting?”

“I can only wonder.” Hermione glanced at him.

“The sarcasm today,” Rafael commented.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Hermione stated as the elevator signaled it had reached their floor. They stepped in being the rare only people inside. “Buy you a scotch?”

“You remembered?” Rafael whispered.

“Couldn’t forget.” Hermione bit her bottom lip meeting his eyes, “Led to a pretty good night.”

“Just good?” Rafael smirked.

“Smart arse.”

The elevator opened back up at the ground floor.

“Ladies first.”

* * *

Next few weeks went along fine. The pair noticed they had more cases going against one another. They were professional enough not to bring anything from inside the courtroom, outside of the courtroom. After their cases, they would go out for the night, the drinks turned to dinner getting to know one another even better. Even after already sleeping together their relationship shifted, from what it was to something new, something closer.

* * *

Rafael set in the courtroom looking down at his watch yet again. Hermione was over thirty minutes late for court. Worry was sinking into his stomach with every passing second. This was one of the rare mornings they were both overloaded with work, so they weren’t able to speak with one another that morning.

“Does anyone know where the defense counselor is?” The judge asked, sounding board.

“Your honor,” Rafael spoke up drawing the judge’s attention.

“Yes, Mr. Barba?”

“I request a wellness check on the defense counselor.” Rafael requested.

The judge’s eyebrows lifted slightly.

“It’s not like Ms. Granger, she has never once been late for court.” Rafael pressed, trying not to sound more worried than he should. 

The judges nodded in agreeance, “Let me call-“

“Your honor, Lieutenant Benson. I’ll go over.”

Rafael turned seeing Olivia Benson, already making her way out of the courtroom. He was relieved a little seeing Olivia going to check on her.

* * *

Olivia stepped off the elevator onto the top floor, walking out and knocking on the first door on her right. The special victims unit had met Hermione Granger before and were on good terms with the defense attorney.

“Ms. Granger?” Olivia called out, knocking on the door. Not hearing anything she knocked again. 

“This is Lieutenant Benson with SVU.”

Hearing something shatter in the apartment, Liv backup from the door before calling out, “I'm coming in.”  
Liv kicked the door open gun drawn not sure what was happening inside. “Ms. Granger?”

Liv kept moving through the apartment. Hearing a groan, she went through the master bedroom into the bath. She instantly holstered her gun seeing the lawyer passed out on the floor. Moving quickly, she checked her pulse, feeling a low but steady pulse, but the fever coming off of her. She grabbed her phone, quickly calling for a bus to her apartment.

“Hermione, can you hear me,” Liv spoke seeing her eyes flutter.

“Something’s wrong.” Hermione coughed before gagging and getting sick again.

“I know, the paramedics will be here shortly,” Liv said as she heard the paramedics coming through the door. “We’re in here.”

The paramedic quickly started working on Hermione as Liv backed away, calling the courthouse, getting redirected to the courtroom informing them of what was happening and why the attorney wasn't in the courtroom.

“Lieutenant, we’re taking her now. She has a fever spiking at 102.1.” the paramedic announced, rushing out to take Hermione to the hospital.

“I’m coming behind you.” Olivia said staying out of the paramedic’s way. She went to the master bedroom. Seeing a purse on the dresser, looking in she saw Hermione's Identification and Insurance information. Grabbing the bag, she made her way to the hospital.

* * *

Olivia walked into the Hospital, walking over to the emergency desk to the head nurse.

“Benson?” The Nurse asked looking confused. “I don’t have anything in that would require you to be here.”

“The Lawyer that was brought in Hermione Granger, -“

“She wasn’t-“

“No!” Olivia assured the nurse, before explaining. “I performed a wellness check when she didn’t show up for a court case today and then brought her things here.”

“Good,” the nurse gave a sigh of relief. “Hermione Granger is a good woman. My best nurse is in working with her now.”

“Thanks.” Olivia smiled. “I didn’t see any emergency contacts for her, if you learn anything could you let me know.”

The nurse nodded, walking away to check on Hermione. Olivia sighed, walking over to the room with Hermione, waiting for the nurse to finish making sure she was stable. Olivia set down in her room, not wanting to leave the girl by herself, The nurses had finally gotten her temp to come down slightly. Now they were just waiting for results.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, seeing dim lights in the room. She noted the IV sitting in her hand, she realized she was in the hospital.

“Ms. Granger?” A woman spoke up from beside her.

“Olivia?” Hermione asked, sounding horse. “Why are you here?”

“I performed a wellness check on you this morning when you didn’t appear in court,” Olivia explained, seeing the panic that had started to build in her eyes. “I found you in your apartment sick and called the paramedics. You’re actually very sick, severe respiratory infection and stomach virus.”

“Thank you.” Hermione coughed down into her hospital gown.

“Is there anyone I can call for you? I-“ Olivia’s words were cut off as Hermione’s room door opened.

“Rafael.” Hermione smiled seeing him standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” He replied as his eyes flickered to Olivia, who stood a little confused as to why he was there. “What did they say is wrong with you?”

“Barba?” Olivia questioned looking between the pair.

“Not now,” Rafael replied sharply, dropping his things into the chair beside Hermione.

“I'm only sick,” Hermione explained, not seeing the tension between the lieutenant and Attorney. 

“I’ll be fine soon. I want to go home, Rafa.”

“Soon, Okay.” He replied, watching her fight sleep. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

He was met with her soft breathing, he chuckled slightly covering her back up, before meeting Olivia’s eyes.

“Explanation?”

Rafael sighed taking off his coat placing it in the chair, “We’re together.”

“Together?” Olivia asked making sure she had heard him right.

“Together, do I need to repeat it again?” Rafael said.

“Forgive me but I am trying to wrap my head around the fact that the ADA handling our cases is dating the defense attorney,” Olivia noted the obvious.

Rafael glared, “We never brought our personal lives into the courtroom.”

“I know, I have seen you two go at it in court. It’s just shocking that’s all.” Olivia explained.

“Why are you still down here?” Rafael asked.

“Figured she could use a familiar face waking up in the hospital.” Olivia shrugged.

“Thanks, Liv,” Rafael said sincerely.

A knock sounding one the door caught both of their attention, as well as waking Hermione from her sleep.

“Hey sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with Miss Granger.” The doctor spoke as she stepped into the room. “Alone, please.”

“It’s okay,” Hermione spoke up. “Rafael is with me and Olivia is our friend.”

“Okay, Well I have some news for you,” She said opening her chart, reading over everything one more time. “It looks like you do not have a stomach virus. They finished up our last test, you’re pregnant Miss Granger.”

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Rafael said, looking a skin shade lighter.

“Pregnant,” The doctor replied simply. “Should I repeat it again?”

Olivia stifled a chuckle.

“How far along?” Hermione asked, softly.

“I would guess about twelve weeks but you want to make a doctor’s appointment soon for accurate results. You didn't notice any symptoms or notice you had missed a cycle?”

“I never have been normal and work has had me under some stress so no i didn't notice anything.” Hermione replied. “Until today at least.” 

“I understand it’s not uncommon.” The doctor assured her. “We will have everything finished up shortly and you will be able to go home.”

“Thanks, doctor,” Olivia spoke up for the two shocked people in the doctor's room. “I’ll leave you two to talk. If either of you needs something, I’m a phone call away.”

Neither one of them said anything until Olivia left the room. Rafael had taken a seat in the chair next to her bed.

“There was no one else,” Hermione whispered.

Rafael’s eyes snapped to face seeing the tears rolling down her face, “I wasn't going to question that.”

“You've just been so quiet,” Hermione spoke looking over at him.

“It’s a shock. I never thought I would have children.” Rafael replied.

“Do you want this child?” Hermione questioned.

Rafael took her hand in his, “Do you?”

“I know this is a surprise but I do want this child.” Hermione nodded, “I thought I couldn’t have children.”

“Our little surprise.” Rafael smiled.

“So you’re happy?” Hermione asked.

“I think I am,” Rafael smirked, as the doctor knocked on the door, bringing in Hermione's paperwork. “I’ll admit I never thought about it but I am happy. I’m happy it's with you.” 

“Everything is ready.” The doctor said handing Rafael the prescriptions for Hermione. “You need vitamins as soon as possible, as well as that doctor’s appointment. Make an appointment for first thing Monday morning. Rest all weekend.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Hermione said.

“You’re welcome, take care, I don’t want to see you back in here anytime soon.”  
Rafael helped Hermione change into her clothes and gather her things. The staff made her go out in a wheelchair to the taxi Rafael had called for them.

“I’m so ready to be in bed at home,” Hermione muttered as the car was being loaded.

“Too bad, you’re coming to my apartment. You’re not staying alone right now.” Rafael informed her, expecting a fight from her.

“Okay.” Hermione agreed as they got into the taxi, she rested her head down in his lap, feeling his finger run through her hair. “Thank you, Rafa.”

“What for?”

“Taking care of me,” Hermione said.

“I plan to for a long time, both of you,” Rafael told her.

* * *

Hermione walked down the street after recovering from her illness, she went back to work and was called directly into her boss’s office. She told him of the illness she had, and along with finding out, she was now pregnant. The man was quiet, till he asked who the father was.

The answer is what had her walking down the street. Apparently, her boss hated Rafael Barba, but he said that didn’t have anything to do with it. Her not showing up to court was unacceptable. He just waited until the end of their conversation to tell her that.

She had been fired for seeing Rafael Barba.

Not that she actually minded because her boss was a tyrant, and she had plenty of money to keep stuff in order, it just sucked being fired.

Hermione pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing Rafael’s office number, knowing Carmen would answer.

“Hello, Hermione,” Carmen answered with a smile

“Hey, do you know where Rafael is?” Hermione questioned she sniffed slightly from crying.

“He is in his office,” Carmen informed her, noting the sound of her voice. “Hermione are you alright?”

“I will be. I just need to see him.” Hermione replied.

“Is the baby okay?” Carmen whispered worriedly.

“Yes, the baby is fine,” Hermione answered, Carmen was one of the few that knew she was pregnant, with Rafael’s child.

“Good, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you so much. See you soon, Carmen.” Hermione hung up the phone, starting her way to Rafael’s office. Hermione hailed a cab, taking her to his office. Stepping out of the elevator, she didn’t see Carmen sitting at her desk. Glancing to Rafael’s office she saw the blinds to his office turned closed, She walked over softly knocking on his office door. Only his door was opened by a very tall, sandy blonde SVU detective, Sonny Carisi.

“Oh look, trouble is here.” Sonny stood to see the defense attorney outside of Rafael’s door. 

“Odd place for the defense attorney to be.” He said playfully.

“Nope, I'm actually looking for Barba-“ Hermione sighed before correcting herself. “Rafael.”

“You okay Hermione?” Sonny questioned with the tilt of his head. “Have you been crying?”

Hermione made to answer as she heard a chair scraped the floor sharply in the room. The door opened wider, seeing Rafael meeting her eyes, looking worried. Hermione glanced behind him seeing the group of SVU detectives sitting in his office finishing up lunch. Which she thought was odd; something had to be going on for Rafael to have everyone in his office eating lunch. 

“Everything okay?” Sonny asked looking between Hermione and Rafael.

“I’m sorry. This is a bad time, I can talk to you later.” Hermione said, turning to walk away when she felt his large hand close around hers.

“Something’s wrong for you to come here,” Rafael spoke looking her over. “Come in.”

Hermione followed Rafael into his office, as he closed the door. She saw Olivia Benson, Amanda Rollins, Fin Tutuola, and of course Sonny Carisi in his office. Evidence and case files were all over the office.

“Hermione.” Olivia smiled. “Feeling better?”

“For the most part,” Hermione replied meeting Rafael’s eyes. He moved her over to his desk, letting her sit in his chair. The group looked slightly shocked seeing the normal hard ass ADA be caring.

“Do we need to step out for a moment?” Fin asked.

“No, you’ll all hear soon anyways.” Hermione shrugged, “Davis fired me this morning.”

“What?” Rafael asked sharply. “Why?”

Hermione held her tears at bay. She knew it was hard for him to switch off his work personality, and that his anger was not directed at her.

“You’re the best lawyer he has on his staff,” Amanda commented.

“Apparently my no-show in court wasn’t acceptable,” Hermione spoke glancing between Olivia and Rafael. “But I know that wasn’t the real reason he fired me, that was his excuse.”

Rafael started cursing in Spanish under his breath.

Olivia sighed standing from her seat looking at the pair as she spoke, “You might as well tell them now. Davis can’t stay quiet about anything unless it pertains to his case.”

“I’m pregnant,” Hermione spoke looking at the room of detectives.

“Why would that cause you to get fired?” Amanda questioned.

“Because I’m the father,” Rafael said flatly, stepping in front of the desk and leaning on the edge of it. He had to share his personal business with a room full of his colleagues. “Davis hates me. He fired her because of me.”

“I hate dropping this on you as well as everything else,” Hermione said watching Rafael run his hand over his face.

“This isn’t your fault.” Rafael glanced back at her.

“Congratulations, welcome to fatherhood,” Fin spoke up, as Rafael met his eyes nodding his confirmation.

“How about we give them about twenty minutes-.”

“Actually, I think I may just head home. I’m starting to not feel so good.” Hermione noted standing up.

“Hermione, if you need anything just let me know,” Amanda spoke up, giving a rare smile.

“Thank you, Amanda.” Hermione returned the smile as Rafael told them he would be back shortly. He asked Carmen to call Hermione a cab for her to go home.  
Rafael walked her out of the building, with his hand on the small of her back. “Feeling okay?” He asked opening the door.

“Little better, the fresh air is helping.” Hermione smiled meeting his eyes, she placed her hand on the side of his face. “How was I so lucky to find you on vacation.”

“You were pretty lucky I have to say.” He replied smugly.

Hermione shook her head at him with a smile, “You really know how to kill a moment.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Rafael said seeing the cab stop at the curb. The pair walked to the car as Barba removed his wallet hand the man more than enough money to pay for her to get home.

“I know you have to go back to work, I think I am going to go home and sleep for a while,” she said as he opened her door for her.

“I'll stop by after I finish today.”

“Weird you’ll be stopping by your own apartment,” Hermione smirked.

Rafael let out a rare laugh, “Funny, guess I’ll have to call a mover for your things then.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you Mr. Barba?” Hermione smiled.

“I thought you already did?” Rafael questioned.

“I’ll see you at home.” Hermione kissed him on the lips, sliding into the cab. Barba closed the door, watching the cab pull away. Quickly making his way back to his office, he walked in as the conversations come to a screeching halt as he closed the door.

“Don’t stop talking about the case on my account.” Barba snarked.

“So how did that happen?” Amanda asked with a smirk.

“The Alps,” Barba replied simply, not sharing anything more of Hermione and him. He picked up the evidence file from his desk.

“The baby?” Sonny questioned, as Barba’s sharp eyes shot to his. Sonny held his hands up.

“I would hope you know how that works Carisi.” Barba fought the smirk trying to come on his face. “Let’s get back to work, shall we?”


End file.
